


City of Stars

by TARDISKATER



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/F, Faeries - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, Magic, Prythian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISKATER/pseuds/TARDISKATER
Summary: The TARDIS lands in the city of starlight, Velaris, and the Doctor disappears. What else can Bill do apart from falling in love with the beautiful faerie who decides to help her save her friend.
Relationships: Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Bill Potts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, you dont have to have read a court of thorns and roses tp understand this, i just thought it would be cute to write. Enjoy

Bill opened the door to the TARDIS, stepping into a land she had never seen before. It seemed almost Alien, yet the houses that lined the cobalt street were human in design, each two stories and built from decadent stone. It was night time, and the stars seemed to dance in the sky, the hues of purple and blue and black blending together to create a mural of light. 

“Doctor,” She called out behind her, “Where are we?” She waited a few seconds, knowing that he wouldn’t answer her until he had completed his landing routine. When she got no reply she turned on her heel, her brow furrowed and realised the Doctor wasn’t there, he had vanished. 

“Doctor?” She called out, an edge of Panic in her voice. The Doctor had never left her alone like this, especially not in a new place. She called his name several times, yet there was still no reply. Her heart felt like was going to beat out of her chest, and her blood went as cold as ice. The panic was shoved down, however, as she quickly formulated a plan. First, she needed to find out where she was. She shut the door of the TARDIS, dashing for the screen that was still on, and glanced at it. It made no sense, there were no coordinates there, no time or place, it was completely blank, just open on a blue screen with a pointer in the centre. The panic rose again, threatened to crush her, but she swallowed and took a deep breath. It was okay, maybe the navigation system was off, it did that sometimes. If she couldn’t find out where she was from the TARDIS, she would just have to do it the old fashioned way, by speaking to people. 

Taking a moment to gather herself, she set off towards the door. She could do this, she was good at speaking to people, and had been in much worse situations before. Granted, in those times she’d had the Doctor to rely on, but she was strong and independent. She needed no man, or Alien, or whatever the Doctor was, to hold her hand. She opened the door admiring the beauty of the city. From where the TARDIS had landed, she could see all the way down to a beautiful winding river, which reflected the gold and silver of the stars. Across the river lay a hill, filled to the brim with laughter and dancing, the shops spreading off into the distance, they were iridescent under the moonlight, almost creating a rainbow in the reflection of the river. The city was vast and sprawling, cocooned by mountains to the east and west, It was lit by golden balls of warmth, which floated through the streets like lanterns and made the city to pulse like it was alive and breathing, built up by all the people who lived, loved and died there. 

She was about to set off down the winding street when a woman appeared in front of her, literally appeared, one minute there was a clear path and the next found a tall blonde woman, bedecked in a lavish red dress with her blond hair flowing over her shoulders, standing in front of her. Bill stopped dead in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat. The woman was beautiful, tall and strong, her molten gold eyes holding entire universes. 

“And who are you?” The golden woman asked, taking a graceful step forward. Her voice was soft and sensual, and it sent a shiver down Bill’s spine. She swallowed, trying to slow her heart rate down and replied.

“I was about to ask you the same question.” 

The woman laughed and raised her eyebrows. It was then, as she inched closer that Bill noticed them, the long pointed ears. This wasn’t earth then. She steeled herself and stuck out her hand 

“I’m Bill Potts,” she said, her voice steely, she would not be seen as weak in front of this lion. The woman took her hand, shaking it with a firm grip and shaking it softly. 

“Well Bill Potts, I'm Mor, and I want to know how the hell you got into my city?.” 

Bill froze then, her arm dropping to the side and her heart in her throat. She had never been very good at lying, not too beautiful women who looked like they could devour her whole. 

“I- I um, I walked?” She stammered, her palms starting to sweat. Mor's eyes were sharp on her, assessing her like a predator. 

“In that outfit, I don’t think so.” She says, sharp and final, suspicion lacing her icy tone. Before Bill had the chance to move, to think or dart back into the safety of the TARDIS, Mor was grabbing her arm and a sea of black swallowed them whole. 

Bill awoke in a warmly lit room, smelling like freshly roasted coffee and cinnamon. The walls were lined with a plethora of books of every shape and size. The hearth was burning and in the centre of the room stood a mahogany table. There was a cup of some kind of green liquid in it and a glass of water, as well as a few baked snacks that looked a lot like cinnamon buns. Bill was led on a plush red couch, a soft throw blanket over her and a pillow under her head. 

On a chair next to the heart sat the golden woman, Mor, sipping on a cup of coffee whilst reading over some papers in her hand. Bill took a sharp breath and the creature’s head snapped towards her like an adder. For a millisecond, Bill could swear that her golden eyes were soft and kind, but she blinked and it was gone, replaced with calm, calculating rage.  
“You're awake,” Mor states, standing and perching on the edge of the sofa by Bill’s head. “She gestures to the water and green liquid “A tonic to help get rid of nausea, and some water to wash the taste away.” She said. 

Bill sat up then, and her stomach rolled, she was going to be sick. She looked to the green liquid and grabbed the cup, downing it and then slowly sipping on the water. It dawned on her then that she still didn’t know where she was, or who the hell had taken her back to what she presumed was their house. She placed the water down softly and stood, feeling a lot better. 

“Where am I?” She asked, looking around the room. She was nervous but she would never let that show in front of a stranger, no matter how pretty they were. The decorations looked human, the books and the furniture and the design, it looked like something she could find in a house back on earth. But some primal sense in her knew that this wasn’t earth and that these creatures, with their preternatural stillness and pointed ears, were not human. They looked like they had come straight out of a fairy-tale. 

“You’re in my house,” Mor answers, her voice soft and lilting, but Bill shook her head. She needed to know the planet, wherein the galaxy she had travelled and how she could get home. She also needed to know where the Doctor was, and who her captor was but that could come later, she could only focus on one massive problem at a time. 

“No,” She approached slowly, trying to phrase her words correctly. “What is the name of the planet?” Mor went deathly still beside her and she tensed, right, they probably didn’t know that other planets existed, that you could travel from onto the other in a blink of an eye. 

She stared at her hands, panic rising in her gut yet beside her Mor relaxed, tilting her head slightly, like a cat. 

“Rhys and I have always suspected that there were other planets and civilisations out there, it’s such a big universe and us being the only living being in the galaxy makes zero sense, and there's Amren of course." She gets up then, from her perch on the sofa's arm, and sinks into the spot next to Bill, who is still stiff as a board. When Mor realises that Bill isn't going to speak, she continues.

"This planet is called Gaia, and we are residing in the northernmost of a country called Prythian. The territory is split into 8 parts, you have the Human lands which are far south, then you have the spring court, the summer and autumn court, winter court, dawn court, the day court and finally the night court, which is where we are." She stops her rambling and in her hand appears a map, which shows the whole of Prythian in its glory, as well as a few other territories in the world. 

Bill studied the map, noting that the lady, whatever she was, had said that there was a ‘human realm’, and decided to note it for further questioning later. 

“Gaia? That's a greek word in my land, it means Earth, or mother nature,” Bill starts, placing the map down on the table and turning to look at Mor. Mor is smiling at her softly and she feels her heart skip a beat. Her breath catches at the kindness in those liquid gold eyes. “I come from a world called Earth, it is filled with Cities, and people, humans. We don't have courts, we did hundreds of years ago, but now we have governments and democracy and the world is alive with technology and ingenuity. The layout of the country that I come from looks a lot like what you showed me of Prythian on that map,” She gestures to the map now laid out on the table next to her, not taking her eyes off the beautiful lady. “but instead of being divided into 7 courts and the ‘mortal lands’ we have 4 countries who are tied together by a main government and trade plan called the United Kingdom. That includes the north of Ireland, which looks a lot like Hybern. The north of the UK is called Scotland, the south of it is called England. That's where I am from.” 

She picks the map of Prythian, and with her finger cuts a line through the summer and spring court, where the bit of land is sticking out “ and here is a place called Wales.” Mor smiles at her, taking her and leaning forward.  
“That sounds wonderful, tell me more about it?” She asks, and Bill does. She tells the woman everything, and they compare the differences, and the similarities. For some reason, she feels like she can trust this strange woman, with her small smiles and golden eyes. Mor tells her about the Fae, about their power, and about the rest of Prythian, and the magic that hums through their world like a life force. Mor shows her some of the powers she has, winnowing from one side of the room and back, disappearing in a whisk of black and reappearing metres away. Bill tells her about her incredible adventures with the Doctor, about travelling in time and space and seeing different worlds. She gets quiet when Mor questions the whereabouts of the Doctor now, but they keep talking, changing the subject quickly. 

They spend hours like that, just sitting on the sofa, talking and laughing and it feels wonderful. She finds that she wants to know everything about this beautiful faerie, and she wouldn’t mind sitting here for the rest of her life. At some point, Mor had magically summoned some wine and she was sipping on it as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket, showing some of the features of it. It was then when everything went downhill. 

She was playing a game on her phone, now curled into Mor’s side when a text came through. Without thinking she clicked on it, reading what was written and her heart sinking. 

(i)We have your friend, and if you tell anyone about this we will kill him.(i)

She felt sick, physically sick, as she thought about what this unknown person could do to the Doctor. She glanced up at Mor, who had already read the message and was standing, looking determined. 

She grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling on it, as she asked “I assume your friend is the one who you travelled here with?.” Bill nods, speechless as the paper disappears in Mors hand. Mor turns to her, then, her eyes align with determination and said. 

“Well then Bill Potts, let's go find this friend of yours.”


End file.
